Gambling has become increasing popular throughout the world. As the popularity of gaming has increased, the desire for new and exciting games of chance has grown as well.
Poker is a card game which has always been fairly popular, and has the advantage of being well-known to a large percentage of the population. Poker is a game in which players place bets and receive cards, with the winner of the game being the player with the highest hand based on a pre-set hierarchy of hands.
In most games of poker, the dealer deals himself and each player of five or seven cards. In the five-card variation, each player is normally given the opportunity to discard as many cards as he likes and take replacement cards, in an attempt to create a five-card hand of as high of a value as possible. In the seven-card variation, each player normally selects the best five cards and discards the other two cards. In either variation, the player is given little opportunity to make a good hand. Further, a player often cannot evaluate how good of a hand he must assemble in order to beat the dealer, as in many instances he is not allowed to view any of the dealer's cards.
A card game which incorporates many of the attributes of poker, but which adds excitement and increases player participation and decision-making is desired.